Stuck In A Kanay's World
by TTluv19
Summary: Jemma, Phandi, Miego and Dia have been trapped in their kidnapper's world. The mysterious kidnapper happens to be a jealous kanay, ruler of a magical kingdom. He looses the Iridium gang and so can't take their powers, but that doesn't mean he'll give up. Will they get back to Iridium High, ever? This story, I'm co-writing with Oreo234 :)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! This story I'm co-writing with Oreo234! So let me just explain how it'll work, this chapter's mine, I wrote it, next chapter and author's note will be Oreo234's awesome work. We've never done this before so we're just gonna roll with the flow.

Now I shall express my love for WITS academy! I love it sooooooo much! It's way better than I thought it's be, it's like one of the best spin-offs ever! I was so upset when EWW ended :'( but this totally makes up for it! Daniela Nieves is such an awesome actor so she deserves her own show...I still miss Rahart tho...and the others obviously xD

Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy! We love reviews ;)

* * *

Maddie's point of view.

I groggily opened my eyes with a sharp pain in my side. I groaned at the cold daylight that immediately hit me. Memories rushed to me from...

"AHHHHHH!"

"She's up guys! Madds, are you OK?" Diego asked me, lifting my head into his lap as everyone rushed over.

"Was I squashed by Daniel Miller!?" I spat.

Proxy scratched his head, "Yes…"

A shiver ran down my spine and a sick feeling spread in my stomach. "Ewww…"

I sat up and found Emma, Jax, Daniel, Mia, Andi and Philip all staring at me, as well as my Proxy. I can only remember painting my nails with the panthers and the first half of lunch time was a blur…well whenever it was. I didn't know the time of day or where I was. All I know is that before…I blacked out, we had all fallen and before I did black out, Daniel was the one I last saw. _HE MUST HAVE SQUASHED MY HIP! EW! Serious momma's boy germs_.

"Don't ever squash me again, Miller!" I pointed towards Daniel.

"Er-sorry, I dint exactly do it on purpose…" He mumbled.

I narrowed my eyes, "Good." I stretched before adding, "Where are we? Do you know what happened?"

Proxy shook his head, "We know as much as you do, Madds. But if I had to guess, we're in a large hole, somewhere, but we are definitely not in Iridium High anymore, or even America."

"Really? How'd you guess that?" I asked a little shocked. These weird situations or 'adventures' we get into stay in Iridium, usually.

I heard a loud bird's scorch as Emma pointed, "Look, you don't see them every day in America." She informed looking up too, a curious smile upon her face. A creature swooped above us, and then another. And another. A whole flock.

"Wow." I gasped standing up with the others. Large feathery wings swooped and soared in the air, but they weren't birds. They were _lion cubs_ , with _wings_.

Proxy held my muddy hand, "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Let's go up and see them! Let me just freshen up with my powers-" I silently cast a spell but nothing happened. "MY POWERS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"We can't use ours here either Maddie." Emma shrugged.

"Yeah but, you're you! This is _me_ , my powers are more important!"

Jax and Emma rolled their eyes.

"Well let's find a way out!" Proxy declared. They all started putting ideas forward as I rolled my eyes, _this is gonna be a long day._

"We'll have to climb out." Jax decided. Andi and Mia looked excited and you could tell this was not Emma's ideal situation.

"You expect me to climb in heels!?"

"Take them off." Jax shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you serious!?"

"Yes." He looked slightly intimidated by my glare.

"You can't force me!"

"Can't we?" Everyone took a step towards me.

"We can't leave without you Madds…" Proxy tried.

"GET HER!" they all shouted in union and pounced for my _precious_ shoes.

* * *

Around twenty-four hours before (third person perspective)…

It was an hour before mid-day and everything was going, well normal (if you can call this high school normal). Emma and Andi were working on their Physics project in class; Jax and Philip were in gym class; Daniel, Diego and Mia were snoozing in a lesson with Mrs Jones; and the panthers were painting their nails in Study Hall, it was around then everything was planned to go wrong.

A new presence lurked around the empty hallways of Iridium High that day. He was dressed casually, no uniform as he was not a student. Nor was he a teacher. He was 5'8, had light brown hair styled perfectly and a charming smile that could dazzle any girl. His skin was tanned and he was well built. He knew he was handsome, and was very cocky about it.

He was looking for eight particular students. Emma Alonso, Jax Novoa, Andi Cruz, Philip Van-Pelt, Maddie Van-Pelt, Diego Rudea, Mia Black and Daniel Miller. Lucky for him they were all 'friends', they'd help each other when he kidnapped the girls, he was to leave Andi last though, as she would be the hardest, or so he had been told. With an hour to lunch, and all the friends going in separate ways, he could get the girls easily. He paced slowly with a small smile on his face, _fifty-nine minutes left_.

* * *

Lunch time finally came around.

Emma and Andi practically sprinted out of class, how boring could building a 3-D particle diagram get!?

"Glad to be outta there, Em, am I right?"

"Yeah, normally Physics is fun! And everyone else's projects looked really good, our particles were practically falling."

"Yeah and I thought working with miss scarp-booker, would pay off!"

"Sorry, I use glitter glue, not glue guns!"

"Yeah well-" the sassy girl began just as Emma's phone went off. She grabbed her cell phone quickly.

"Oooh! It's Jaxy, he has a surprise for me…in the janitor's closet?"

"Some surprise Em!" Andi rolled her eyes, "Have fun, I'm gonna find Philip!" she exclaimed looking for her boyfriend.

Emma walked to the janitor's closet. _Why would he have a surprise for me now?_ Emma wondered. She opened the door to find a pitch black room.

"Jaxy?" she asked unsurely.

The door suddenly slammed behind her as the lights turned on. There Maddie and Mia were, tied up.

"Maddie!? Mia!?"

"MMMMM MMM!" Their mouths was covered, so they couldn't speak.

"Hold on I'll get you-"

"MMM MMM!" They tried to warn her but it was too late. Someone grabbed Emma's arms tied them up and grabbed her waist tightly while putting his hand on her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Emma tried to fight back, but nothing would work. She couldn't use her magic because her hands were tied behind her back and the guy pressed her body against his. He tied her feet up easily and pushed her aside as she fell to the floor next to Maddie and Mia. The girls' eyes were wide open with fright as they struggled.

"Three down, one to go." A deep, yet attractive voice, mocked.

* * *

Jax was wandering the halls looking for Emma. Emma was never late for lunch so he knew something was wrong. He had looked everywhere so he had to use a locator spell. He was surprised when he found her all tied up though.

"Em!"

Emma tried to shout, _Jax watch out!,_ but she couldn't, just a "MMMMM!" Jax read her eyes anyway and was on alert, although he didn't notice a lurking presence watching him.

"Its ok girls, I'll untie you." He cast a spell in his head to alert the others to come and then grabbed Emma's ropes that were holding her down. He jumped back, he had just been electrocuted!

"Ow!" he threw a few spells at them, but nothing would work.

"Girls, who did this to you?" Jax asked concerned and was mentally freaking out. Emma and her friends were in trouble and he couldn't help them.

"Hello Jax Novoa. Pretty girlfriend you have there, right?" Jax spun around angrily.

"She's _beautiful_ actually, but she's _mine_. Did _you_ do this to them!?"

"Yup, had fun tying them up."

"Then you'll have fun when I beat you." Jax growled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, harm me and I can do anything to your _precious Emma_. You know, you were the reason she even came here, because she thought you had a surprise for her."

"Why you-"

"Maddie!" Diego exclaimed.

"Mia!?" Daniel was confused.

"Em?" Andi and Philip were shocked as they all gathered around.

The kidnapper panicked and threw some magical dust on the tied up girls. The ground beneath them collapsed opening a passage and then Mia and Maddie fell, Emma was lucky and missed it by centimetres, her eyes widened wishing she could've grabbed them. The guy was about to jump after them too but Jax blocked him, almost falling in himself, and then the ground closed up.

"Now I've lost them!" He shouted, rage running through his veins.

Before anyone could respond Emma, who had manged to untie her left hand, grabbed a pouch of powder and threw some at everyone but the kidnapper and sprinkled the rest on herself. She had no idea what it would do, but hopefully it would take them to Maddie and Mia. She couldn't leave them.

"NO!" The kidnapper screamed, trying to grab Emma's free arm, she jerked away quickly.

The next thing they knew they were falling into darkness. A loud boom sounded, signalling they had reached their destination, and that sound was the last thing they heard before blacking out, and in Maddie's case, being squashed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Hii! Hope you guys liked the first chapter by TTluv19 and this one, by me. What do you think so far? I read the reviews for this story and you guys are so sweet, thank you for the compliments and I'm glad you enjoyed TTluv's chapter. Hopefully I can live up to that. Goodbye until the next update! (BTW just saw Liar Liar Vampire a few days ago, loved it! Rahart is so cute as a vampire!)  
-Oreo234

* * *

Emma's POV

"Is everyone okay?" I asked my friends.

It felt like we had been falling for hours, but we had finally hit rock bottom. Literally. I looked around and all I saw was desert, there was no grass, no trees, or people. It seemed like we were the only people there. Yet, there was a cylinder like cone surrounding us, like a hole. I took a quick glance at the group, making sure everyone was still here, then panicked.

"Where's Jax?" I ask them.

"What? He's right..." Diego's voice trails off when he realizes Jax isn't next to him anymore. "Oh."

"We have to find him! This place is completely barren, he could be anywhere!" I say.

"Emma. In case you haven't realized, its only like 50 feet in diameter." Mia says.

"Doesn't matter, we still need to find him." I say.

"Found him!" Andi calls out to us.

She is crouched down next to Jax, who is sitting on the ground a few yards away from where we were. I ran over to them and sat down next to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy thats all. Are _you_ okay?" He asks me.

I bit back a smile. Here he was, potentially hurt from that fall, yet he was worried about my safety. I really did have the best boyfriend ever.

"I'm okay, Jax. I just wish I knew where we were." By now, the rest of the group had made their way over here except for Maddie and Diego.

I look to Mia puzzled. She points over to where Miego are, Diego huddled over Maddie. I help Jax up to a standing position and we walk over to them.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I guess she blacked out longer than the rest of us for some reason. She still hasn't woken up." Diego answers.

"Well we can use this time to figure something out. Like, where we are?" Mia gestures to our surroundings.

"I don't know. It seems kind of, unearthly." Daniel says.

"Really? Some guy pushed us all down a magical hole, what'd you think it was gonna look like?" Jax says.

I open my mouth to intervene but nothing comes out. That is kind of true.

"Hey, guys, I think she's waking up." Diego says, Maddie stirring in his arms.

* * *

Now...

"Finally!" Andi exclaims, victoriously holding up Maddie's pink pumps.

Maddie screams in anger and lunges at Andi, but Diego holds her back. She eventually calms down, but pouts and crosses her arms, burying her face into Diego's chest. He runs a hand up and down her back soothingly.

"I know, I know. But it'll be okay, they'll be fine on their own." He says to her.

"But they were my favorite pair of heels!" Maddie sniffles.

The rest of us just stare in confusion, but Diego waves his hand at us, telling us not to worry. Philip whistles and makes the crazy sign with his hand, and we laugh even under the current circumstances.

"Alright, who's heading up first?" Daniel asks.

Maddie pulls away from Diego. "I am. I should escape this place first, considering I'm the only one that had to _sacrifice_ something."

"What? No way! I had to tear those things off of you, I'm going first." Andi pushes her way past Maddie.

"Guys!" I yell and Maddie and Andi stop fighting to turn and look at me. "Have you thought about how we would get out? There doesn't seem to be any rings or ridges in this hole, how do we climb out?"

"I'm not sure. Guess I hadn't thought of that." Maddie said.

"Ahhhh!" I see Andi take a running start at the wall and jumps up, trying to run up it.

She smacks the wall, then slides down, hitting the ground. She looks up at us. "Yeah, we're gonna need another plan."

I look up and see sunlight, so there must be more land up there. Gears turn in my brain as I try and formulate a plan. I smack my forehead when I think of the easiest solution.

"Hey, we still have our powers right?" I ask.

Maddie glares at me. "That's just cruel!"

I wince. "Sorry, I meant me. I still have my powers, I...I can feel it."

"What? How come you have your powers and I don't?"

I only shrug. "I don't know. I guess it's because I'm the Chosen One, my powers can withstand more."

Maddie only rolls her eyes. "Whatever, not even you're strong enough to levitate a whole person."

I glare at her. "Thats not what I meant. What I meant was that I could make some kind of ladder or something to climb out!"

Maddie crosses her arms, but stays silent, knowing I'm right. I smirk at her and then cast a spell, unloading a 20 foot tall ladder on one side of the hole.

"Coming through people! Let me go!" Maddie pushes me out of the way as she heads over to the ladder.

I stumble back into Jax, and his muscles are tense, ready to go after Maddie. I place a hand on his arm and shake my head. Its not worth it. Maddie finally reaches the top of the ladder and pokes her head out.

"Finally, I'm...free?" We see her head move left and right, then she looks back down at us. "Is this some kind of joke?"

I scrunch my eyes in confusion, then make my way up the ladder. Maddie had pulled herself out and was standing next to the ladder, mouth agape. I pulled myself free from the hole and look out.

"What...?" The scene in front of me was almost exactly like the hole I was just in, except it stretched out further and had more wild animals and exotic plants.

Another one of those flying cub things flew across the sky, too close to my head and I ducked. I did my signature move and shot a spell at the ground, trying to escape. But nothing. No pink and purple sparkles and the appearance of a way out. My power's had stoppd working. This is unbelievable. We still hadn't escaped. I look around again, worry evident on my face. Diego was right, we definitely weren't in Miami anymore.

Where had that guy sent us to? And who was he?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey guys! It's TTluv19 just in case you're confused xD How did u all like Oreo234's, it was great right!? It was kinda hard to carry on her awesomeness xD So I hope you do enjoy it, i'll also reply to the review when Oreo doesn't, just 'cause I like to do that, xD There's lots of Dia in this chapter, in the next chapter (after Oreo's) I'll try to write more Jemma or Phandi, I wanna try and include each couple :)

Jemma: I'm so sorry to confuse you, I forgot to include they were in a hole, and I know how to spell Rueda my laptop kept correcting it XD Thank so much I'm glad u enjoy my fanfics and Oreo's :)

shadowhunter167: Thanks once again, and the characters in Oreo's were so in character! I was thinking that while reading it xD I hope u like my chapter!

Kolvina: I'm still kinda stuck with Phandi xD and btw, if u have a request u could just PM like others have done in the past, as it is a review on this story now. So that's my answer, but I'll definitely think about it in the future, when I've gotten over Phandi, but Landi is cute too! 'Preppy' xD I feel so conflicted xD Anyway sorry too disappoint u though and ramble :(

* * *

Mia's point of view.

The scenery before me was breath taking. Plants covered every corner and the horizon seemed endless, large lush trees stood proud and tall sheltering us from the sunlight, but to be honest it was quite chilly. I bent down next to a small lion cub that had just landed, it had wings as white as linen.

"Hello, there." I smiled and held my hand out, kneeling down.

"Mia! Be careful it could hurt you!" Daniel warned.

"Oh stop being a baby! Come." I waved my spare hand for him to kneel beside me. He did so reluctantly. The lion cub looked up at us suspiciously and slowly walked towards us.

"He's coming to us Daniel!" I gripped my crush's arm.

"I can see, Mia." He chuckled, "Come on, lion."

"Awww, Daniel the softie!" Jax teased.

"Jax!" I heard Emma scold, "The lion's adorable."

"But he's not as adorable as you." Jax whispered, but I didn't miss it. Why do they always have to be so… _coupley? Ew._ I heard Andi and Maddie gag as I laughed gently. I heard a small mew as the curious cub sniffed me. I could tell all eyes behind were on me.

"Hey there, boy." I smiled and petted its head, he seemed to like it and clambered all over me.

"Awww!" I heard Emma exclaim as the cub licked my cheek and I scooped it up into my arms. Daniel, Diego, Philip and Andi petted it too, it mewed in response.

"Let's keep him!" I declared spinning around to the others.

"You can't Mia." Philip advised.

"Why not?" I asked slightly disappointed.

"We're not here to stay, Mia, anyway it belongs here, and this is its home, it'd be wrong _to take him_." Philip informed.

"Since when did you know about anything zombie-boy!?" I snapped.

"Leave him _alone_. He's been learning a lot about animals lately, he probably knows more than you!" Andi glared as I stuck my tongue out to them both.

"It was wrong _to take my_ shoes!" Maddie exclaimed but everyone ignored her.  
I knew Philip was right, I just didn't want to admit it. I put the cub down carefully but he still rubbed his head against my legs.

"See! He doesn't wanna leave me!" I protested.

"Mia you can't, he'll be happier here." Daniel supplied.

"Mia, I hate to say this, but _Danny boy's_ right." Jax smirked at me as I glared in response. Daniel looked angry as he walked towards him but, I grabbed his hand and gave him a _'just don't'_ look. Mainly because Jax would win if he started something and he'd sulk further.

"Go on, boy." I ushered lifting the cub and turning him the other way so he wasn't facing me. He turned his head back to me with a pout and his tail flicked my legs.

"Go." He reluctantly spread his wings, "Go follow your brothers and sisters." I whispered as he took off. Daniel wrapped an arm around me as I hid my blush.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

"So guys, we were figuring a way to escape before we were distracted…" Diego stated, unhelpfully.

"Well we don't have any powers so…" Jax began.

"Wait! I might have my kanay powers, they can protect us in danger, but we can't zap out of here." I remembered.

"Oh yeah!" Diego chirped.

"Let me see…" I clenched my right fist and clasped the other onto it. Fire balls shot from by body as I pushed my hands out, making everyone jump back as I smiled contently.

"I'm good." I smirked and pushed my bangs out of my face.

"Proxy, yours should work too then." Maddie smiled. Diego picked a single, rather large daisy, and blew onto it gently, frost floated from his mouth and froze the daisy, it looked like a single ice sculpture. He handed it to Maddie, of course, and she kissed his cheek.

It was around then when danger struck, "FINALLY FOUND YOU." A large voice boomed. We all spun around as the tall figure strolled towards us, casually. I tried to figure out who it was and that's when it hit me.

"It's _him._ " I whispered. I remembered his emerald eyes, the guy who sent us all here _had returned._

"I HATE TO INTERUPT THIS LITTLE SCENE, BUT THIS IS MY KINGDOM, SO YOU BELONG TO ME."

"IT'S HIM! RUN!" I screamed. Everyone ran, it was all a blur and everything happened too fast. Jax had grabbed Emma and made her run in front of him, Philip and Andi made a mad dash together, I'd never seen Maddie run so fast as her proxy clasped her hand and sprinted after the rest. Daniel began to run too, until he noticed me. I had frozen, my body wasn't responding. I just stared, and was frozen with fright. Daniel ran towards me but I didn't acknowledge him.

"MIA!" Daniel screamed and snapped me out of my weird trance. I tightened my hands and shot fireballs towards our chaser, it hit him as he stumbled backwards, but he shot some of _his own_ back and it was my turn to fall to the floor.

"He's a kanay." I muttered as strong hands wrapped around my waist and lifted me, it was Daniel. He scooped my bridal smile and ran.

"Put me down! I can run myself." I struggled.

"No time." Daniel uttered into my ear, I stopped struggling, feeling useless. I turned my head and saw the now staggering man, my fireballs must have injured him too. I had to freeze him so we could lose him. I took in a deep breath but I was beat to it, by Diego. He blew an icy gust which made me shiver. Green eyes was caught off guard and was frozen into a statue, he looked just like when I had frozen Andi in my basement.

"You can run, but you can't hide…" Were his final words before he was frozen, I was sure it, Daniel continued running, no particular location in mind. I heard a loud scorch and a small mew. I looked up and my buddy was back.

"Daniel…" I whispered, "He's trying to help us." I pointed towards the small lion cub as he stooped lower and took the lead. Jax, who was at the front, looked slightly confused but followed the creature anyway. The lion slowed down and swooped into a nearby below ground cave. We all followed and Daniel finally put me down. I hid my limp and thankfully no one noticed. The cave was dark and deep, but was stable and would act as shelter for now.

"We need to find help." Philip decided wrapping an arm around Andi's waist.

"We do, but we have this little one to thank." Andi smiled at the small cub, "Thank you." She said petting his head.

"No problem!"

 _…30 seconds later..._

"HE JUST SPOKE!" We all gasped.

"Well DUH! Sorry to scare you though, _we're_ all running from the kanay too. Every single creature in this kingdom is. He just wants power, he doesn't care for us! Sometimes when he sees us, he attacks us for no reason. And his mood controls the weather, he was happy when he kidnapped you all earlier but in case you haven't noticed, it's getting duller and duller, snow's on the way." The cub stopped pacing back and forth.

"I'm so sorry for you." Emma smiled sadly. She petted his head, "You're very beautiful, what's your name?" She asked. I heard Maddie mutter "Not as beautiful as _me_."

"My name is Tristop J, but my friends call me TJ."

"Well, hey there TJ!" I beamed and sat down resting my injured legs.

"Hi, what are all your names?" he asked curiously. He's so cute. We all told him all our names and everyone eventually sat down. I lit a small fire with my now weak kanay powers. The small twigs we had gathered inside the cave were lit for firewood.

* * *

After all sitting and talking casually the darkness grew and cloaked us in an inky atmosphere. The cave was deep and safe, but very uncomfortable. Jemma were cuddled up, Phandi were figuring out a way to escape and Maddie was still ranting about her shoes to Diego. The small cub was curled up next to me sleeping as I stroked him and played with his fur. Daniel walked towards us and sat on my other side. I was still thinking about what TJ told me before he fell asleep. He had told us all about the true good ruler of this kingdom and he was the only one who could get us home, but he was banished when the kanay took over, the ex-ruler now lives in hiding but TJ knows where he is, he said he'll help us.

"TJ was right, it's snowing." Daniel said and everyone turned his attention towards him.

"Really!?" I wondered excitedly, when you live in Miami you don't see much snow, "Can we go outside!?"

"It's a little late, plus we wouldn't be safe, we'll have to wait till tomorrow."

Everyone sighed, but we all knew Daniel was right, _which makes a change._

"We all need some sleep, we're gonna need all the energy we can get for tomorrow." Jax concluded.

"I just wanna go home Jaxy." Emma sighed snuggling further into him.

"Me too Em, I hope dad and Jessie aren't worrying." He replied. I then thought about my family, and from the looks on everyone else's faces, they were thinking the same, I rubbed my sore leg.

"What's wrong?" Daniel was concerned.

"Just a little burn from earlier." I whispered, but everyone heard.

"Are you ok Mia?" Diego asked, he knows what fireballs feel like.

"I'm fine." I replied looking into everyone's eyes, trying to get them to believe I was in less pain then I was.

"Well if you need anything, we're all here for you." Diego smiled as Maddie rolled her eyes.

"I know guys, I'm just tiered." I fake yawned and laid down onto my side next to the little cub. I closed my eyes trying to loose everyone's attention. I sensed everyone else lay down too, which means I had succeeded. I felt Daniels presence lay down next to me. _Can you blush with your eyes closed?_

"You don't always have to act so strong Mia." Daniel whispered into my ear, sending tingles down my spine. I rolled over to face him and studied his face.

"Thank you for saving me by the way, and I'm not acting, I am strong." I whispered back.

"You're welcome and I already know that, but your leg hurts more than everyone believes." He chuckled quietly stroking my cheek as I bit my lip and cuddled closer.

"Goodnight momma's boy." I closed my eyes again.

"Goodnight Mia." I heard the smirk in his voice.

"By the way, you look so cute when you're angry." He told me. _I think you can blush with your eyes closed after all._

"Shut up." I smiled with one last thought before I hit dream land; I just want to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Andi's POV

 _Caaw! Caaaw!_

I was forced to open my eyes to the sound of screeching birds. I rolled over to my side only to see Philip snoring softly behind me. His bangs had fallen in front of his eye a little and he wore a small smile as he slept. He shifted before turning away from me, still snoring. I smiled a little before remembering where we were, and my smile quickly turned into a frown.

I let out a yawn and blinked a few times before getting to my feet. I dusted myself off, I had slept on the ground after all and looked around to see if I was the only one awake. I saw Mia and Daniel cuddled up together in one corner and Jemma in the other. _Ugh_ , I thought as I rolled my eyes.

Maddie and Diego were awake, but seemed to be engrossed in a conversation and I didn't want to be the one to interrupt. So instead, I crept quietly around the sleeping couples and went to the edge of the cave.

Before leaving completely though, I peered around the corner and checked to make sure that crazed maniac who was chasing us wasn't outside the cave. I breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't see him. I walked out of the cave and took a seat on a nearby rock, looking at my surroundings.

If were where under different circumstances I would've thought this place would be a nice place to visit. The sky was a tender pink, with few clouds and and animals flying around. _Caaw! Caaw!_ I heard the familiar call that woke me up in the first place and looked up.

I saw an animal that looked like a crow, but had four legs and was much larger than the average bird. Most people may think it looked weird, but I found it fascinating. There was a whole flock of them flying by and one landed in front of me, waddling up to me curiously.

"Hi," I whispered. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

The crow came closer. "I'm Cindy. I'm a chellmar."

I pulled back a little, in shock. I'm still getting over the fact that the animals here talk.

"I'm Andi."

The chellmar came a little closer. "Sorry I'm so hesitant. Other people aren't usually interested in creatures like me."

I smiled. "It's fine, I- wait, what do you mean other people? Are there others on this...planet?"

Cindy nodded sadly. "The kanay finds and kidnaps other witches, wizards and kanays, placing them here to steal their powers, so he can be the most powerful being in the world."

"So there are others here..." I mused.

"Yup." Another bird cawed and Cindy looked to the sky. "I should be going now, it was nice meeting you Andi. I wish you the best."

Cindy nudged my hand with her head and then proceeded to soar. I gave a little wave.

"Bye Cindy." I whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard a voice ask and I turn around.

Philip stands behind me, at the entrance of the cave. He runs a hand through his hair, looking at me with a tired smile. He walks over to where I am and takes a seat next to me.

"Um, no one. It's not important." I say to him.

"Okay." He sighs and looks out at the scene before us. "You know, I think that this would be a pretty nice place. You know, if we weren't being chased by some evil kanay."

I smiled at him. "I was actually just thinking that."

Philip turns to face me. "You know what they say, great minds think alike."

My stomach flips when he looks at me. With the soft eyes and nice smile, he's even better looking then when he was a zombie. I shake my head to get back on track. I mean to talk to him about what Cindy told me.

"Hey, Philip?" I say.

"Hm?" He replies, looking back out into the distance.

"Do you think...do you think that there could be other people here besides us?" I ask him.

He stays silent for a moment before answering. "I think so. I mean, we're here right? If its possible for us to live and breathe here, it should be possible for others too."

I only nod. Should I tell him what Cindy said? I was contemplating this when Emma and Jax came out of the cave.

"Morning Andi." Emma said.

"Hey. Where are the others?" I say.

"Still sleeping. I figured I should let them rest, considering I wouldn't know what would happen to us next." Emma replies.

I nod in understanding. But everything that the chellmar said is still racing through my mind. I know I should tell them, I should. But at the same time, I feel like that's information the kanay doesn't want us to know.

I stand up. "Well, wake them up anyways. I have to tell you guys something."

Emma looks confused, but turns to Jax and he nods, going back into the cave. I motion for her and Philip to go in too.

"I'll feel better if we do this inside." I say, looking over my shoulder.

Emma gives me a small smile, then disappears back into the cave. Philip puts an arm around me and we walk in together. We walk into the cave to see Jax and Emma waking up Mia and Daniel and Maddie and Diego coming to the middle of the cave.

"What is it?" Emma asks, when we're all gathered, TJ jumping into her arms.

"This morning, I met another creature, a chellmar named Cindy."

"I know her!" TJ pipes up, then settles back in to Emma.

I give him a smile. "Well, she told me that, the kanay that trapped us here? He has other people trapped here too, just to steal their powers."

Everyone's eyes widen as I continue telling them about it. Finally, after a long period of silence, Mia speaks up.

"So he may already have other witches and wizard's powers." She says slowly.

"Yeah, this guy is more dangerous than we thought." Daniel says.

"And we don't even know how many people are here right now, besides us. And how much power he actually has." Jax says to us.

"Right. So we have to be extra careful. Especially you guys." I said to Emma, Jax, Mia, Maddie, and Diego. "He'll obviously do anything he can to get those powers."

Maddie buries her face in Diego's shoulder. "Proxy..."

Under any other circumstance, I'd be disgusted, but I saw how much Maddie was afraid right now, and I can't say I blame her. I was a little freaked out too.

Diego rubs her back soothingly. "I think we should stay in here today. Figure something out and then, maybe we can go see if there really are other people here."

Emma nods slowly. "That may be a good need as much help as we can get. I agree with Diego."

After we all nod in agreement, we sit on the ground and start talking up some different plans. Suddenly, the ground starts to rumble.

"What was that?" Maddie asks.

"I'm sure it was nothing. Just a little-" The rumbling of the ground cuts me off.

"Jax..." Emma says, moving closer to his side.

Jax protectively wraps an arm around her as another quake shakes the ground. Philip wraps a hand around my arm and helps me to my feet.

"Something's wrong." He says.

TJ runs around the cave, whimpering. Then, a voice booms throughout the area.

"You didn't think you'd get away that easy, did you?" The kanay.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry about the cliffhanger but I love doing that. I added Phandi in here for you guys, I love them too. What do you guys think is gonna happen next? Leave your comments on what you think in the reviews, thank you! ~Oreo234


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I never thought resolving a cliff hanger from another author would be so hard xD But this chapter's finished, it's a little boring as I was just explaining a plan...but Oreo's next chapter will be great and my next chapter should have more suspense xD Well I still hope you enjoy!

Now for the reviews!

booksaremybaes: First of all, great profile name xD And thanks so much! I hope u like this update, I'm glad this story is one of your favourites! It's a nice compliment, so thanks again! ;)

shadowhunter167: Thanks, I hope there are others too, gotta luv that drama! xD Who doesn't love talking animals!?

* * *

Diego's point of view.

"You didn't think you'd get away that easy, did you?" _No. It was too innocent_. He can't just do this, not now, we had a plan to find more people here and follow TJ to the ex-ruler. I grabbed Maddie's hand and pulled her behind me, in effort to protect to her.

"I won't hurt you, not yet anyway." He taunted as if we were animals.

"Who do you think you are!?" Andi demanded, "Bringing us here, you-you maniac! I mean who does that anyway, you live here and we live back in Miami, why would you just take-"

"Silence!" He screamed and shot a fireball her way, she jumped away quickly, barely missing it. That flared up my anger, _you can't just hurt_ my _friends._ I bared my kanay markings and Philip was held back by Jax.

"Ah, ah, ah, Diego. Hurt me again and I promise you, you'll never see your Maddie again." Maddie grimaced and I put my arms down. How does he know our names anyway!?

"What do you mean, _not yet_!?" Mia demanded.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. You all have powers, and I want them. You hand them over willingly or I'll make you a deal and you can keep them."

"What deal?" Jax asked while TJ hid behind Mia.

"You can go back to your beloved school, go to the magic realm and bring the council to me…let's just say we have some unfinished business to attend to."

"One, why can't you just do it yourself!? And two what makes you think we'd help you!?" Emma crossed her arms moving from behind Jax.

"I've been harshly banished from the magic realm, even the bad side, and two if you don't help me I can take your powers and make your life a misery. I could trap you here forever!"

"But we can't use our powers! Just Proxy and Mia, how can we still have them?" Maddie scowled.

"You have them, but because you're neither in the realm nor in the human world, you can't use them _here_ but I can still take them from you, even if you can't use them."

"Oooh, right, but still no." Mia growled, " _But if you want, you can let us go anyway_." She batted her eyelashes sarcastically.

"Well then, I suppose you leave me no choice." He lifted his hands and a strong wind blew us into the corner of the cave, we all tumbled to the ground.

"Wait!" Andi spoke up, "You can take mine if you don't harm us." _Andi doesn't have powers…wait, that's her plan! She doesn't have them so he won't notice she's only human, she won't loose anything and this guy will never even notice. Smart...why can't I think of things like that!?_

"I don't just want your powers, I want all of yours!"

"Fine!" She sneered, "We'll get the council."

"Come to your senses have you?" He smirked.

"Andi what are you doing!?" Philip gasped.

"Andi you can't!" Daniel protested.

"We have to, can't you see!?" She stood up and gave us all a look that we were _meant to understand_ , only the closest friends could read.

"Guys she's right!" Emma stood next to her, "We'll get the council." She told the guy.

"Good girls." he walked towards them and I noticed Jax and Philip had frozen. He put his arms around both of them and we all stood up, alert.

"And if you're lying, you'll pay, and if you do pay, I think you're boyfriends will be rather _jealous_."

They both grimaced but tried not to show it, "And just in case..."

Never letting his right hand move from Emma's shoulder he spun his hand around and cast a spell on them. He's a wizard too! They both jumped from his forced embrace but he grabbed both their wrists. He then handed Andi a map which lead to the exit of this world.

"What spell did you put on them!?" Jax roared, he and Philip taking a step closer.

"Calm down, the necklaces I put on them track their location, so I'll know if you suddenly get a great idea, and disobey me. And if you warn the council instead and they try to harm me, I'll make sure you all get hurt. Now, GET OUT!"

We all walked out of the cave and trudged into the 2-inch deep snow, from the corner of my eye I saw the guy tele-transport away.

"What were you thinking!?" Jax and Philip said at the same time as the girls smirked.

"Hey this isn't a smirking matter!" Mia frowned.

"Chill guys, I have a plan." Andi hugged Philip tight and Emma did the same to Jax, "Stop worrying." Andi whispered to Philip. Emma gave Jax a quick peck on his lips and he soon smiled.

"Tell us then!" Maddie screamed, I held her hand and rubbed slow circles onto hers with my thumb, she calmed down a little then.

"Okay so, as me and Em are the only ones being tracked we'll have to get back to Iridium and then straight to the realm, we'll get the council to follow us somehow. We won't really turn them in, but the amount of time it will take us to get there and back will buy you guys some time. You'll have to go along with TJ's plan to find the ex-ruler of this kingdom to help us and find some other people that may have been trapped here too, we can save them."

"But you can't just go alone, Emma, Andi, it's too dangerous." I mused.

"I agree, Philip and I will go with you, Maddie, Mia, Diego, Daniel, you have to find help from this so-called ex ruler, and pick up any other trapped people along the way." Jax held Emma's hand.

"That's a good plan, I'll protect these four, I know Alex will help us." TJ smiled.

"The ex-ruler's name is Alex?" Daniel asked.

"Yup! Formerly Prince Alex. And I'll ask any of my friends if they know any powerful humans like you guys."

"Ok so from the looks of this map, we have 3 days tops to waste, we should be on our way back by then, we'll meet you back at the cave then, be ready and have everyone with you."

"Ok!" Daniel and I cheered, Maddie and Mia rolled their eyes. Probably thinking something like _'these next three days will be the longest of our lives'._

"OK guys, we should go now, good luck!" Philip waved. Jemma and Phandi began their way north back to where we first arrived and we ventured south, following a young lion cub in the snow. _I don't know about anyone else but I was starving! Now to find some food! Besides you can't save people on an empty stomach!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jax's POV.

"Where should we start?" Andi asked us, turning to face us as we stopped walking at one point.

"How about with the hole we came out of? He needs us to get the Council, he should have a way to let us out." Em says, shivering in the cold a little.

I wrap and arm around her and pull her close. She smiles up at me and leans into me.

"That's a good idea, except for the fact that the hole closed up after Philip and I got out." I say.

"What!?" Andi exclaims. "It closed?"

"Yeah, just sort of molded shut." Philip says in response.

"Well, then...how do we get out of here?"

At that, a large portal opened in the air next to us. I peeked in and saw that it was opening right into Iridium High. It was empty, so I was assuming that school was over. I look to the rest of the group and they all look nervous. No use of the map then.

"Well, I guess my question was answered." Emma finally said.

"Ladies first." Philip said, moving away from the portal.

"Oh, come on." Andi says, pulling Philip along through the portal.

They step inside and soon they disappear. I look to Emma and outstretch my hand to her. She takes my hand and I squeeze her hand reassuringly.

We step inside together and after we've done so, the portal disappears. I look around and realize we ended up in the cafeteria.

"Okay, let's check the nurse's office first, and if they're not there, we'll try the Realm." Andi says, officially.

We start down the hallway when I see a student. Why is there anyone here? The school is closed. My eyes widened when I see who it is.

"Guys! Gigi!" I whisper to the group and everyone dives into the nearest room.

But at that moment, Gigi chooses that time to look up from her phone and spot us. She gasps and starts running over.

"What are you guys doing? Get out of there, no need to be camera shy!" She holds the door open, grinning at us.

We all groan and step outside of the janitor's closet, where Gigi awaits us with her camera.

"So, Andi, Philip, Emma and Jax. Where were you yesterday?" Gigi questions.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Emma asks.

"Well, people say they saw you at school for a while, then you just...disappeared!" She leans the camera in more.

"Well, um, actually it was..." Andi looks to us for help.

"And do you know what happened to Maddie, Diego, Mia and Daniel? They have also disappeared..." She points out.

"I, uh–" Philip starts.

"And why are you here when school's closed? Something's going on..." Gigi narrows her eyes at us, putting the camera down.

We all start getting nervous, before I realize something.

"What are you doing here, Gigi? Didn't Mr. Alonso say that you'd get suspended if he caught you looking for scoops after school?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

Gigi's eyes narrow at me. "You wouldn't dare..."

"I don't know, Mr. Alonso and I are pretty close..."

She stares at us for a moment before groaning. "Fine. Just don't tell him I was here." And she scurries off towards the exit.

"Thought so." I say and turn to the rest of them.

Andi tilted her head to the side. "Not bad, Birdman, not bad."

I flinch at the nickname but nod anyways.

Emma glares at Andi. "Let's just get to the nurse's office."

After a few minutes, we reach the nurse's office and Emma approaches the door. She knocks on it a little, looking through the window.

Andi rolls her eyes. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." She rushes past Emma and twists the doorknob, allowing us in.

"Andi!" Emma calls before following her inside.

Philip and I just look at each other and shrug, then enter Lily's office as well.

Andi and Emma are searching the room.

"Where are they?" Andi asks, coming over to join us.

Emma shakes her head. "I don't know. Lily is usually here after school, she should be here now."

"Maybe they went to the Realm." Philip suggests.

"Let's go." Andi says to Emma then faces us. "Emma and I will go see if the Council is in the Magic Realm, you two see if there are any clues as to where they might be in here."

Philip and I nod, and then I go over to hug Emma. She wraps her arms around my waist, and holds me tight.

"Be careful." I murmur into her hair.

I feels her nod against my chest and she pulls away a little, just enough for me to look into her beautiful brown eyes. I smile at her.

"I'm scared." I feel her take a shaky breath.

"Don't be scared. Its going to be fine." I reassure her.

"Not just of going to the Council. This whole thing. The fact that we may never fully escape from this guy. I'm scared, Jax." I can see her eyes beginning to water.

"Hey." She looks up at me. I wipe a forming tear away from her eye and give her a smile. "Nothing bad is going to happen. I'm here, I won't let it. We're gonna figure this out."

She gives me a small smile and raises her head. I push her hair back and cup her face, pressing a kiss to her lips. Her eyes flutter closed, melting into my arms. She moves her hands from my waist to my arms, squeezing my biceps.

We stay like this for a while before she pulls away. I rest my forehead against hers and run my hands through her hair.

"You guys done?" I hear Andi's voice and roll my eyes. Of course.

I plant a kiss on Emma's forehead and give her one last hug. "Its gonna be okay." I whisper in her ear.

She nods and smiles gratefully at me. "Thank you." Then she turns to Andi. "I'm ready, let's go."

They head out the door and a little bit later I hear the lockers open and shut as they go in. I turn to Philip and he shakes his head.

"This is crazy. I mean, sure there's been a lot, but, damn, this time we've been kidnapped!" He says.

I nod. "Em's really shaken up about this too."

"I don't blame her. This is downright scary, man."

We looking around the room, like Andi instructed us to do. We search for a while until I see something wedged in on of the cabinets. I open it and see the object.

"Yes!" I say.

Philip comes over. "What is it?"

"The magic mobile phone. It brings Lily right here." I say.

"Nice. Hang on, let's wait for the girls to get back, that way if they don't find them, we can call Lily together." Philip said.

"Alright." We sit in the desk and wait.

 _Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen...where are they?_

Once it reaches 25 minutes, I start to get worried. "They should've been back by now." I say, feeling my heart pound in my chest.

"Call Lily, we can't wait anymore." Philip tells me.

I hit the dial button and instantly, there's a flash of light and Lily appears in front of us. She looks confused for a moment.

"Jax, Philip! Where have you guys been?" Lily exclaims.

"Its a long story." I say. "Have you see Emma and Andi?"

Lily slowly shakes her head. "No...why?"

"They went to the Realm to look to for you but they haven't come back ye–" Philip gets cut off by Lily.

"Wait. They went to the Realm?" Shakiness clear in her voice.

"Like a half hour ago, why?" She doesn't answer me. "Lily, what's wrong?"

She just shakes her head, sitting back on one of the beds. "They shouldn't have gone in."

* * *

A/N: Haha, I know, its an evil ending. Oh well. Did you guys like the Jemma in this chapter? And the insight on what Emma really thought of all this? So sad :(. But I hope you liked the chapter, looking forward to the next one by TTluv19!  
~Oreo234

Jemma4Ever: Haha, well this is a Jax POV, hope you liked it! Thanks for the compliment!


End file.
